The Magical Persona 4 Durarara! Fic
by Shiranaisan
Summary: Persona 4 meets Durarara! Diving into TVs to see the twisted psyches of your favorite insanity filled characters in the Ikebukuro version of a foggy murder mystery! Currently T unless the Shadows get worse.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't want to be here..."

Mikado Ryugamine stood in front of the Tobu-Tojo line and sighed dejectedly. Having lived in his hometown all his life, he had never so much as visited Tokyo. And yet, here he was, planning to attend Raira Academy at the invitation of his old elementary friend. In a way, it was not only amazing, but kind of sad. After all, how many fifteen-year-olds would boast about having successfully skipped every school trip offered?

But Tokyo was different. Part of him had always wished to experience the Tokyo lifestyle. So, on the advice from his friend, he applied and found himself set to attend Raira, in East Ikebukuro.

"Mikado!"

His thoughts interrupted, Mikado turned to the blond youth who had somehow snuck up on him, catching him totally off guard.

"Huh? Kida?"

The blond grinned. "Do I detect a question mark? Here's the answer. Pick one of the following! One! Kida Masaomi, Two! Kida Masaomi! Three! Kida Masaomi!"

Mikado's eyes widened, and his face split into a grin of its own. "Kida! It's really you!"

Kida gave an exasperated sigh. "I spent three years coming up with that, and you just ignore it?" However, his theatrics ended quickly, and he gave a quick, light jab at his old friend. "Man, I've missed you!"

"You look so different! I barely recognized you!"

"It has been four years." Kida laughed. "Now, where would you like to go?"

Mikado grabbed the strap of his messenger bag tighter. "It's kind of dark..."

"It's only six wuss." Kida beamed as the headed toward the exit. "There's still time to meet people and show you around."

The newcomer nodded with apprehension as they stepped outside. Kida began to walk backwards as he continued talking to his childhood friend. "So, _where_ do you wanna go? There's so much to catch up on even though we talked like everyday online."  
>Many people crowded the streets and Mikado tried his best to keep from bumping into other pedestrians but soon he would have no choice. Kida was mid-sentence when they turned a corner, only to crash into another pedestrian.<p>

"Eek!"

"Whoa!"

Mikado landed on the ground with a thud, much like the girl he had just run into.

"Are you okay?"

Kida, Mikado's very best friend from elementary school, for whom he had traveled all the way to Tokyo to attend school with, cheerily skipped over to the girl. She had black hair that fell almost to her shoulders and big, round silver glasses, which made her widened eyes seem even larger. Kida offered out his hand to the be-speckled girl, completely ignoring his friend, who got up on his own. "Allow me to help you." Kida said putting on one of his best smiles, cutting off Mikado as he tried to apologize. "I am Kida Masaomi! It's your lucky day to meet the newest Casanova of our time. " He gestured grandly to himself. "May I ask what your charming name is?"

The girl blinked once, before looking down as she got to her feet by herself. "Sorry. I need to go." With that mysterious statement, she passed the two boys and began to run through the crowds. It wasn't long before they lost sight of her.

"Aren't you lucky? You just bumped into a hot girl. It's gotta be fate!" Kida's attention went back to his friend who was staring after the girl.

"...Mm. I guess so." Mikado didn't sound so sure as he brushed himself off from the minor fall. Leave it to Kida to think crashing into a cute girl was good luck.

"So wonderful," Kida continued once they had begun to walk along again. "Already running smack into cute girls. We should totally go pick up some girls tomorrow. I know the best places for that. Girls of every type."

"H-huh? Picking up girls? Just like that?" Mikado couldn't keep a slight stammer out of his voice, or the dash of a blush from rising to his cheeks.

"All you have to do is talk to them. It would be a waste of ourselves if we didn't try. You can be my fabulous wingman."

Mikado put his hands up in a slight flail. Somehow, he had lost the ability to come up with a coherent sentence.

"Kadota!" Kida shouted waving a arm widely to get a person's attention. Mikado glanced over to try to see whom the blonde was waving to, then back to his friend in confusion and uncertainty.

"Yo!" The so-called Kadota waved from his spot in front of a conspicuous van. The driver, previously occupied with something inside, turned to peer out at Kadota's response.

"Hi! How's it been? This is my friend Ryugamine Mikado. He just got here. Mikado, this is Kadota and Tosuga."

"I-It's nice to meet you, Kadota. Togusa." Mikado looked about ready to bow when Kadota stuck out his hand instead, opting for a handshake.

"Hey, no need for that. So, you just showing him around then, Kida?"

"Yup, gonna show him all the cool places before school. We're both going to go to Raira together," Kida explained as Mikado shook hands with Togusa through the open window.

"If that's the case, you'd better get going. We've got business to attend to anyway."

"Ah, all right. Bye-bye!" Kida waved good bye in a girly fashion. Mikado bowed properly this time with a polite farewell before catching up to his friend, already several feet away.

He had almost caught up with his friend when he collied with another person. No one fell to the ground, but the other's blue pen was knocked from his hands and fell to the concrete between them. Mikado stuttered a quick apology as they both reached down to pick it up simultaneously. Their hands brushed together briefly before the other snatched it up quickly. Mikado barely had time to register the shark bandanna around the younger boys neck before he was lost to the crowd.

Kida missed the awkward encounter and back tracked to find his friend. "I thought you'd gotten lost or found a girl without me."

"Er, no. There was a boy..." Mikado turned to look in the direction of the kid once more, though there was no way he could have spotted him.

It was then that a large bang could be heard. Both Mikado and Kida spun to look toward the source of the noise, just in time for a man in a black coat to dodge past them, bumping roughly into Mikado in the meanwhile.

"That Izaya bastard." Kida muttered darkly under his breath as he shot a glare toward the informant.

"Izaya ba-?" Mikado began, only to be interrupted yet again as a hand grabbed his shoulder and hurled him out of the way. "Whoa-!"

"-!" The roar could be heard even over the rumblings of the late night crowd as a blond man dressed as a bartender went tearing past, intent upon his target. In his hand was - wait, no, it couldn't be - a stop sign?

Unfortunately, Mikado had hardly any time to register this interesting bit of information, because thanks to the supreme luck of the evening Kida had boasted about earlier, he had ended up smack in the middle of the street thanks to that blond man. Instead, he faintly noticed bright lights from somewhere behind him, and could only turn in horror to see what sort of vehicle it was that would inevitably crash into him, putting an end to his short, boring life...

_SCREEEEEEE!_

A hand lashed out and grabbed him by the arm, pushing him to the side for the third time that night. With an undignified stumble, he managed not only to trip on the sidewalk, but crash into a small cluster of pedestrians who had stopped to watch the show. "Wah-!"

A ghostly sound could be heard, and Mikado managed to glance back just in time to catch a glimpse of a dark motorcyclist wearing a bright yellow helmet shaped like a cat's head. For a moment, the driver seemed to be following after the bartender, but whether or not that was true was to be left a mystery; soon, the trio was completely out of sight.

"Whhooaaa. Serious luck, man. Run into an sexy glasses girl, met Kadota and Tosuga, get to see the famous Izaya being chased like a mouse by Shizuo with his usual stop sign, then get rescued by the Legendary Headless Rider. What awesome luck!" His gestures continued to be more extravagant as he continued to list off everything that had happened during the evening. Kida paused in his spilling of reiterating the hour or so after he had reconnected in person with his friend and stared at him. "Hey, you don't look so good. Shocked by the fun? Or my overwhelming presence?"

Mikado shook his head, slowly getting back to his feet. Just how many times had he had to do that this night alone? "I-I'm fine... I think. Just a little shocked. Are things usually this exciting in the city?" He put a hand to his head, feeling slightly dizzy. It was all so overwhelming - much more than he had expected. If this was the city life, how would he possibly survive?

"Well, that gets rid of the plan of picking up girls. I had all the spots planned out, too. Oh well, you'll be here tomorrow too." Kida beamed, though he failed to answer the question. "So, homeward bound it is!"

"Y-yeah..." Mikado looked down the street, as though he could see all of the new people he had met if only he stared long enough. A new place, with new faces - surely, this would lead to the lifestyle he yearned for...

**Author's Note: **This fanfic was brought to you through the efforts of both Shiranaisan and Yoiteshat. Please leave reviews to let us know _just how terrible _of an idea this is. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

By the next day, Mikado had recovered completely. His headache was gone, and he felt perfectly healthy. Kida was outside waiting for him ready to walk off to school. As soon as his friend caught sight of him a grin spread across his face. "Mikado, hello! Feeling better? Up for picking up girls after class?"

"You still want to pick up girls...?" Mikado couldn't help but put on an expression of mixed embarrassment and exasperation.

"But of course." Kida spread out his arms gesturing to the whole area. "It's what makes everything so amazing. Why wouldn't I want to?"

"It's the first day of class and you're already planning to pick up girls afterward..." Mikado grabbed his bag and began to walk in the direction of the school.

Kida caught up to him. "Of course last night you bailed out of that plan. What with all those lucky things like that girl."

"We're still calling that lucky?"

"What else could it be? She was all sexy too."

"You're going to be in real trouble if she ends up being someone we meet," Mikado laughed. It was more of a joke than anything else - what were the odds, anyway?

As it so happened, the odds were higher than either of them could have imagined. It just so happened, that mysterious girl was in their very class, sitting awkwardly at her desk. Every so often she would glance at one of the empty ones, as though she was expecting to see someone there.

Kida gaped at her before nudging Mikado in the side. "See, it was the luckiest of luck!"

"I wonder if she's okay... She was in a rush last night, wasn't she?" Mikado said wonderingly.

"Why don't you just go ask her?" Kida started shoving him over toward her. "Start with our plan now."

"Wha- no!" Mikado whined, but his backpedaling wasn't fast enough. The girl was already looking at them curiously. "Er... h-hello..."

"Hello! I'm Kida Masaomi ,and this is Mikado Ryuugamine who bumped into you on the street the other day from sheer luck." Kida introduced with an exaggerated, fancy bow.

"Oh. Um, hello..." The girl replied, looking a little confused.  
>"Hello." Kida repeated with an even bigger smile. "Nice to actually meet you."<p>

"Er- N-nice to meet you!" Mikado stuttered hurriedly.

"...It's nice to meet you. My name is Anri Sonohara," the girl replied with a small tip of her head.

"Hey, have you heard about those really weird murders? People just hanging off of television antennae things. Who has those things anymore anyway?" Kida said, already off topic in their first meeting.

"Haah... really?" Mikado asked, not quite believing it. "Is it some kind of serial killer?"

"That's the rumor going around. Also that thing about the Midnight Channel; stare at your TV at midnight when it's raining and you'll see your soul mate," Kida explained, starry eyed. "That takes the fun out of trial and error, though."

"We went right from murder to girls again..." Mikado mumbled, before actually speaking up. "Isn't that just an urban legend, though? It can't be true."

"Try it out. It's suppose to rain tonight. Stare at your blank TV and if not think up plans to pick up girls. Win-win." Kida beamed proud of himself for some reason.

"But I don't even have a TV," Mikado protested. "Besides, is it really okay to talk about something like this in front of her?" He nodded at Anri, who seemed to be intent on staring at her desk.

"We could totally go and buy you television. What century do you live in? This must be remedied. After school we go off to correct this wrong. And while we're buying the TV we can also pick up girls." He smiled at his perfect plan. "You can come too, Anri. The more the merrier."

"Kida-!" Before Mikado could argue, Anri cut him off.

"I'm sorry, but I have something to do after school today."

"Aw... come on, Anri, think of all the fun that could be have if it were the three of us." Kida ignored Mikado's brief objection completely. "The fond memories we could make as we buy Mikado his much needed television set and I scope out the girls. The fuuunnnn! Right Mikado?"

"I don't know..." Mikado said uncertainly.

"Come on. The fun Mikado. We could tour about beforehand too or something, get you more used to it. See places to get TVs. It could be glorious. No need to seem so gloomy."

Mikado sighed, defeated. "Fine... But Anri, you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"Alright, quiet down! Class is starting!" The elderly teacher said as he made his way to the front. With one last look, Mikado and Kida scampered back to their seats, with Kida mouthing "after school" at the two teens.

***

"And off the three of us go to get you a television." Kida stated the minute the bell had rung.

"Do I really need one? TVs are expensive..." Mikado said weakly, knowing even that would probably not be enough to dissuade his friend.

"Yes, for the Midnight Channel and picking up electronic store girls. Besides, with your luck it will be on sale anyway, Mikado." Kida beamed. "Perfect! Time to go."

"But it's not luck." As far as Mikado was concerned, bumping into a variety of people that just so happened to include a cute classmate did not constitute good fortune.

"Completely luck." Kida disagreed, grabbing Anri's arm and pulling her along. "Let's get going to the television place!"

"Ah-!" Caught off guard, Anri was helplessly pulled along, with a stammering Mikado bringing up the rear.

***

"And here we are." Kida proclaimed outside of the electronic store arms raised above his head as if it were the Holy Grail they had just come upon. "The perfect place to fix the you-not-having-a-television problem."

It was a smallish electronics store, found in the corner of the mall. For some reason or another, the store was playing a catchy, but also corny theme song on loop. That alone may have explained the lack of customers.

"Maybe just a small one..." Mikado was already thinking of the state of his wallet as he eyed the television sets lined up on the walls.

Kida was immediately fascinated by a huge television against a back wall. "Wooow, it's like big enough to fall into, huh, Mikado?"

"Well, yes, but... it's way too expensive! Can't I get a smaller one?" Mikado pleaded, hardly aware of Anri following quietly behind.

Chuckling, Kida replied with; "Didn't say you had to get this one."

Mikado could only sigh with relief before turning to the other television sets. There were some older, smaller models. Maybe he could afford one of those...

As he reached out to a possible option - a tiny screen, really, and made of glass instead of the new plasma ones that were so popular - something strange happened. His hand met hardly any resistance, and somehow went _through the screen_.

With a cry of surprise, Mikado tried to pull his hand out, but it was sinking into the screen too quickly. Not helping matters, his head had begun to hurt again, and he could swear he heard a voice calling to him: _"Thou art I..."_

Anri was the first to notice. "Ryuugamine?" When she realized what was going on, her eyes widened, and she uttered a small gasp.

"Oh my gooooodddd!" Kida shouted too loud for such a store, though nobody seemed to care. "The TV's totally eating your hand! Get it out!" He moved over to try to help.

"I... can't!" Mikado managed through gritted teeth as he pulled again. The force pulling his arm was so great, it felt like it could be dislocated at any moment. With one last tug, his hand finally came free, though it left Mikado stumbling back into Anri and Kida as a result. "Gah-!"

As it so happened, the large television set behind them was the perfect fit for not just Mikado, but all three to 'fall into'. And since the store was so empty, hardly anyone was around to so much as notice their screams as they plunged into the darkness of the TV...

**Author's Note: **This fanfic was brought to you through the efforts of both Shiranaisan and Yoiteshat. Please leave reviews to let us know _just how terrible _of an idea this is. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Kida groaned and sat up. "Falling into TVs sucks." Mikado did much the same, having landed not far at all from his best friend.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked as he pulled himself to his feet. It took him a second to realize just where they were. "What... is this?"

It looked somewhat like a stage, complete with lights hanging from above. A thick fog hung about the air, making it hard to see much of anything. The strong, yellowish light didn't help matters, either.

"Whoa." Kida got up and spun taking in as much as possible from the surroundings. "Weird."

"Is this... inside of the TV?" Anri asked as she slowly got to her feet, adjusting her glasses slightly. Judging by her squint, they didn't help at all in the fog.

"This is such an adventure." Kida was now excited by the unnerving situation they had literally fallen into. "This could be sooo much fun."

"Fun? We don't even know where we are! We need to find our way back..." Mikado said fretfully.

"But where is the exit?" Anri asked, sounding a little worried herself.

"No exit it..." Kida murmured. "Hey, wait there's a... swirling vortex. That could be an exit! Or something." He looked up. They had hit the ground hard. All that was above them we the lights with no sign of where they entered. "This is kind of ruining the plan of picking up girls."

There was the sound of approaching footsteps, and through the gloom two vague figures could be seen.

"Wh-what's that?" Mikado squinted, trying to peer through the fog at the source of the sound.

Kida followed his friends gaze. "Ominous figures."

"What should we do...?" Anri murmured, taking a few involuntary steps back. Mikado didn't answer verbally, instead slowly moving towards Anri before taking her hand and beginning to make a break for it.

"Run!"

Kida stared for a few more seconds before dashing after them, trailing slightly behind the pair.

After running for what seemed like quite a while, the three found themselves approaching an apartment complex, huffing for breath. "Do you... think we're safe...?" Mikado asked between breaths, letting go of Anri's hand to rest his palms on his knees.

"I don't hear them..." Anri replied, in something of a similar state. Turning back to look in the direction they had come from, she squinted through her glasses. "...I can't tell if they're there or not. The fog is too thick," she said after a moment. Indeed, though there was the shape of an apartment complex nearby, none a single one of the three could make out any clear details.

"This is a nice apartment." Kida commented, staring up at what he could see. "It's all fancy. Probably would be easy to get girls if you lived in a place like that."

"What should we do?" Anri asked softly, drawing her arms closer to her body.

"...Let's check out that apartment. We don't know if those things are following us, so all we can do is look for an exit." Mikado said after a moment. "This place is weird as it is, so maybe the way out is through the complex."

"Or it's up in the sky." Kida pointed above them. He glanced over to the others. "Did you catch the sarcasm?"

"Is this really the time to be joking...?" Mikado asked, his voice filled with uncertainty as he walked toward the apartment. He could just barely make out the shape of a door, which was filled with a swirling black and red light for some reason.

Kida went silent and glanced back behind them with narrowed eyes. He half glanced around at the ground while he was at it; for looking like a street it was eerily clean.

"Kida, what are you waiting for? Come on," Mikado called, walking cautiously towards the doorway. It looked more distinct than anything else in this place... Perhaps it was the very exit they were searching for?

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Kida spun around and joined them at the suspicious door. "And of course the answer would be girls."

"I don't think you'll find girls here, Kida..." Mikado said nervously as he reached toward the vortex. When his hand passed through with no apparent harm, he slowly looked at both of his classmates before walking in...

...Only to find himself in a small, cluttered room. "H-huh?"

Kida followed and went past him into room glancing around. "Just a messy room?" He sounded a little disappointed.

"We might be able to find the way out. We just need to keep... looking..." Mikado began to trail off when his eye caught something unusual. He slowly reached out for it, holding it delicately by the wooden handle.

As he had suspected, it was a large knife. And not only that, but dripping with blood. With a short yelp, he dropped it, jumping back a few steps.

Kida turned to look over at his freaked out friend with concern. "Wha-" he cut himself off as he saw the bloodied knife. His eyes scanned the rest of the room. "There is something horribly wrong with the inside of this TV. We should've fallen into the ones with girls."

"Why is _that_in here...?" Anri whispered fearfully, maintaining her distance from the blade. "You don't think this room is where..."

"...Someone was attacked." Mikado finished. "But who? And why?" He looked around, scanning the room for more clues. Aside from posters with dark, grungy images and lyrics, he couldn't find anything suspicious.

"So others had the same brilliant plan of falling into TVs before me?" Kida stared down at the knife with an unreadable expression. He glanced at the posters. "Wait... those posters are familiar."

"They are?" Mikado turned towards one at random, scrutinizing.

"Yup." Kida went closer to one. "Hard to read, isn't it? ...Wait. Ah, it's an Arisa poster!"

"Arisa...?" Anri spoke up, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah, Arisa the Idol. The one who turned up dead on an antennae..." Kida trailed off.

"...The one who turned up dead? But then, wouldn't that mean-" Mikado's head whipped back to the bloody knife, and his expression was one of utter horror.

Kida no longer seemed to want to joke as his eyes to went to the knife. "Yeah."

Anri looked similarly terrified. "What should we do? If this was where someone was murdered..." Her eyes slid between the knife and the door.

Kida looked up as the door was opened...

A woman entered first with a cheerful expression. Her brown bangs framed her face and the rest of her hair was hidden under a black hat that matched the color of her dress. She was than followed by a man with blonde hair and fox-like eyes. His own attire consisted of a simple light blue hoodie and casual black pants.  
>"Kyyaaa!" Squealed the woman excitedly, in a non-threatening manner. "We found the intruders!"<p>

"Intruders spotted! What should we do, what should we do? In a suspicious place like this, too!" The man matched her in enthusiasm, turning to his partner.

"Question them." She decided eyes going from Mikado to Anri then to Kida.

"Right, right. And then when they refuse to answer..." The blond man cracked an eye open, somehow managing to switch to looking utterly malicious in the span of less than a second.

"Yes." She agreed she pointed a finger drastically at them as she took on an epic pose. "So, why are you three in our realm of wonder?"

"Realm of wonder?" Mikado repeated, hardly able to believe the situation. "We didn't mean to. We just sort of fell in..."

"So, they're saying they're not the ones throwing people in here." Her face fell. "But we had soooo many things planned."

"Who are you?" Kida inquired standing as if posed for a fight.

"We should be the ones asking you that question!" Walker said with a dramatic point. "You don't belong in here."

"I just wanted to pick up girls." Kida sighed. He paused for a moment. "Masaomi Kida."

"...I'm Mikado Ryuugamine," Mikado said after a slight hesitation.

"And I'm Anri Sonohara." Anri added in a quiet voice.

The woman moved closer to Mikado a sparkle in her eye. "You're name's just like that of a anime hero."

"Amazing! Did you get it changed?" The man was similarly in Mikado's personal space, looking, if possible, more excited.

"Huh? Er... no... It's just my name..."

"It's decided! A person with a name like that couldn't be the culprit!" The man declared with a dramatic handwave.

"Therefore he must be the hero!" The woman agreed with a pose. "Now, you should help us discover who is throwing people in here, right, Walker? That's the only option for a protagonist." The man, Walker, nodded intently.

"P-protagonist?"

"Weren't you listening to Erika? You," Walker pointed.

"Are," added Erika.

"The protagonist!" They both shouted at the same time. Immediately after, Walker turned to his companion excitedly. "That was perfectly in tune, wasn't it?"

"Ah yes. perfect unison." Erika agreed.

Kida had watched silently for the time being but now took the opportunity to ask an important question. "Could you two let us out? Girls are missing me because my plans were ruined."

"Yeah... we've been looking, but we can't find the exit," Mikado added.

"The way out? Do you think we should, Erika?" Walker looked to his partner.

"It would be helping the protaganist and his should be life partner find things out." Erika mused.

"Should be life par-"

"I suppose. Right! One exit, coming right up!" Walker clapped his hands several times and pointed at an empty space on the floor.

_POOF!_

A pile of television sets appeared.

"More television sets." Kida groaned not liking how they had landed the first time.

"Ah, farewell~ Come back to help us find the culprit!" Erika pushed the two boys into the TV sets and with a wink to Mikado. "Tell me if love springs between you two. It would be soo romantic."

"Wait, wha-" The rest of Mikado's reply was sharply cut off as Walker pushed Anri into him, sending the three spiraling into darkness...

_Thud._

"O-oww..." Mikado was the first to recover, and also the fastest to his feet once he realized where he was. "We're back!" he exclaimed, half-disbelieving.

"H-huh...?" Anri blinked slowly as she stood, looking around. Sure enough, they were back in the store, and apparently had not been missed to boot.

"Aw, no one noticed our strange absence." Kida got to his feet disappointed. He stretched. "Now, I feel you _really_have to get a television now, Mikado."

"No way! Not after that! What if I fell in by mistake?" Mikado protested hastily.

"We said that we would help though. Besides, ff we can fall into TVs... maybe there's something to that Midnight Channel rumor too."

"You can't be serious..." Mikado whined.

"I can be serious." Kida stated in a way that denied his own sentence, what with his elaborate wave of his arm. "It could be some fun. Not as much fun as picking up girls which we failed to do yet again though..."

"Oh come on, that wasn't serious at all!"

It was at this time that Anri piped in. "I'm sorry, but I really must be going. I have, um... Things to do." Judging by her uncomfortable bearing, it was probably not entirely true. Nevertheless, she executed a quick bow before turning and leaving.

"Oh. Um, bye, Sonohara!" Mikado stuttered out.

"Also all three of us share a secret. Good chance to get close to her." Kida added with a smile.

"Do you ever stop thinking about girls...?"

"Don't think so." He beamed. "But we should get you that TV quickly, because sadly I too must get going."

"Fine..." Mikado groaned, mentally recalculating his monthly budget to incorporate the expense of a television set. But what Kida said rang true - there was definitely something going on, and without a set of his own, he would not be able to access that world as easily.

_

**Author's****Note:**  
>A Natsume Yuujinchou lover<br>Shiranaisan: We actually got the idea more from the game than anything else... Or at least, I'm pretty sure it was the game. The anime was just barely coming out as I recall. And since Yoiteshat was (and continue to be) obsessed with DRRR! (aka Izaya) we decided to smash the two together in a glorious crossover fic. We _might_ follow the anime fighting style, I'm not sure. Also since this is Durarara characters in P4, I regret to say that there will be no P4 characters showing up in this fic. As fun as it would be to have Yu/Souji/bowlcut/MC or Teddie/Kuma/Bear/whatever you want to call him. Sorry!

As usual, this fanfic was brought to you through the efforts of both Shiranaisan and Yoiteshat. Please leave reviews to let us know _just__how__terrible_of an idea this is. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Kida finally managed to drag an unwilling Mikado to a perfect spot for picking up goals. His goal was almost complete; now they just needed to talk to every girl and see if they could get a bonus of actually getting a phone number or a cup of coffee.

"Kida," Mikado whined. "Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes," Kida proclaimed. "This was put off far too long. It was the plan from the beginning and no TV thing is going to stop us."

"But-" Mikado tried to think of a possible argument to use against his friend. Unfortunately, not a one came to mind - at least, none that would convince the blond youth to quit.

"No buts! this will be fantastic because one: girls, and two: me." Kida was way too excited as he began to scan the crowd around them. However, he was alone in this act; Mikado for his part tried to shrink back and make himself less likely to attract attention.

"Kida!" Called the voice of a girl, causing Kida to stiffen briefly and glance over, though he had already recognized the voice. It was a girl in a pink skirt, black top, and a white sweater coming over to the with a small on her lips.

Kida brightened. "Saki, coming back for more. I know I am dazzling." He gave an random bow. "Oh, and this is my friend Mikado, he's new here. Mikado, Saki; Saki, Mikado. Isn't she just great to look at?"

"Ah- I-it's nice to meet you, Saki-san." Mikado gave a hurried bow. "So... she's a friend?" The question came out tentatively as he looked to Kida for answers.

"Ah, yes. Saki, have you come to get another date with wonderful me?" Kida ignored the question.

Saki giggled. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Maybe I should just leave you two alone then..." Mikado said uncertainly.

Saki looked at the time on her cell phone. "Sorry, I was my way to meet someone."

"You're wounding my heart, Saki, meeting up with someone that isn't me. Call me any time, love." Kida gave another of his usual exaggerated hand gestures.

"Oh... Well, uh, see you later!" Mikado gave a much smaller, nervous wave.

"See now? Isn't this great fun Mikado?" Kida beamed at him waving excitedly after Saki.

"Who was she?" Mikado asked, ignoring his friend's question. "She wasn't your g-g..."

"All girls should be my girlfriend, at least once, Mikado." Kida proclaimed, beaming like an idiot. "That is just the way it should be. And she was one of the lucky ones who got to have coffee and pastries together."

"So... you mean you actually-?" Mikado blushed at the thought.

"Yup." Kida nodded. "Actually coffee more than once even. Wonderful times were had, Mikado, wonderful times."

"W-wow..." It was a little odd to think that Kida had been in a relationship before... And even odder that he had managed to get into said relationship in the first place. "I didn't know you got a girlfriend here."

"Of course, I've gotten dates. Not many can resist Masaomi Kida. Like Saki, one of the many who got to share in the glory of my company. Also, you can't be flustered over something small like that. You'll never be able to hold a girl's hand if you're blushing over that."

"K-Kidaaaa," Mikado whined, still just as flustered - if not moreso.

After Kida had unwillingly dragged Mikado to multiple places other place for the sole purpose of, of course, hitting on girls then ended up at Mikado's rundown apartment. The new TV looked out of place in the small, dank space.

"It's gonna rain tonight, Mikado. Know what that means?" Kida plopped himself down in front of the blank TV screen.

"The Midnight Channel, right?" Mikado said, sitting down as well. "Do you really think something will happen?" His voice was dubious.

"We have a Headless Rider! That's more crazy than a channel that only shows up at midnight."

"Maybe..." Though he still sounded unsure.

As if on cue, the television set began to crackle as the screen slowly lit up. The image was filled at first with static, though it quickly faded to reveal a startling scene.

There was a girl, most definitely. But she was struggling against an unseen assailant, trying to wrench her arms away. But before either of the boys could see who it was, the TV blinked off again, leaving the room in silence.

"Whoa! Didja see that? That poor girl." Kida jumped to his feet, his actual concern masked by the personality he always had around his best friend.

"Who was that? A scene like that... that couldn't be a soul mate," Mikado said, having risen to a crouch at the sight of the girl in distress.

"Wait... should we do something, now?"

"Do you think... if we jumped in now, we could do something about it?" Mikado asked, uncertain. "What if it sent us somewhere else?"

"You should've gotten a bigger TV if you wanted to do that, Mikado," Kida pointed out.

"Yeah... So what should we do?" Mikado asked, starting to feel a little guilty about going cheap and buying such a small television set. If he had known that he could have used it to help out people...

"If only we could be the heroes and sweep in to save that mysterious girl, but it was blurry. No TV shop is even open right now."

"So... all we can do is wait until tomorrow." Mikado leaned back, sitting down again. And yet, he couldn't help but feel horribly alarmed. Someone was in trouble, but they had no way of doing anything to help.

"Only thing. Well, I've gotta get back to my place now. We can even talk to Anri tomorrow."

"Do you think she watched it, too?" Mikado asked after a moment.

"Perhaps, if she knows about the rumor. Not like she won't believe us."

"Yeah, after seeing that..." Mikado fell silent once again.

"We can decide what to do later. For now, I've gotta go. BYE!" Kida stood to leave, giving a small, snappy wave. And yet, though he wore a smile outwardly, he couldn't help but wonder...

_Why did that girl look so familiar...?_


End file.
